Jack and Kim Love Story
by OdinAllfather
Summary: Jack and Kim Forever
1. Chapter 1

**Kim POV**

I walked home with my eyes releasing waterfalls of tears, in other words I , Kimberly Anne Crawford was was I crying, because I saw Jack going with Donna Tobin to a movie. Was I jealeous? Heck yes! I am extremely jealeous because that should have been me going to a movie with Jack. I walked into my house, went up the stairs, took a few turns and ended in my room. I threw my stuff on my desk and I jumped on my bed and cried into the night. Hours later I felt someone get in my bed and put their arm around my waist.

Jack's POV

Argh! I can't believe I am going to a movie with Donna. I freakin hate her. She is mean to Kim and keeps calling that beautiful angel ugly. I just called Kim a beautiful angel and I mean every word of it. After I bought Donna some snacks at the consecession stand and walked into the theatre, I soon fell alseep during the moving dreaming of Kim.

Donna's Pov

I finally get to go to a movie with Jack!After we walked into the theatre and the movie started, I heard a slight snore from Jack. I looked over and saw that Jack had fallen asleep and was smiling. I heard him murmer "Kim" in his sleep. How dare he dream about that ugly thing when he ison a date with me! I slapped him up side the head and practically yelled at him" Why the heck are thinking about that witch instead of me!" Then in horror, I watched Jack leave the theatre.

Jack's Pov

I left the movie and practically ran over to Kim's house even though it was 10:00 at night. Her parents were out of town and I had a been given a key by her dad for emergencies. I walked up to Kim's room and saw that she was asleep, so I walked over and lifted the blankets and crawled in. I layed there with Kim and wispered, "I love Kimmy." And with that I fell asleep next to the girl I loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV

I was in the middle of a dream when I heard someone whisper " I love you Kimmy." I brushed it off and fell back asleep. I awoke to find Jack asleep next to me. Wait, What! Jack was asleep next to me with his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I thought to get up and get ready for the day, but I just wanted to lay here with Jack so I chose to lay with Jack.. I rolled over so that I was facing Jack, I soon fell back asleep.

Jerry's POV

I was dancing on the mats waiting for every one to come in for practice even though it was Saturday. Then Milton and Eddie walked in and we started sparring. Two hours later, Jack and Kim still hadn't walked in, so we walked over to Jack's and did not find Jack.. Then we walked over to Kim's house and a saw a sight that we thought we would never see: Jack and Kim sleeping together. I grabbed my phone and took a quick picture for black mailing purposes, and told the guys to get Kim's airhorn and blow it.

No Ones POV

Jerry blows the airhorn and soon is slammed into Milton while Eddie is getting an atomic wedgie but Jack and Kim were still enjoying each others body heat under the covers, asleep. A figure all clad in black lept back into the shadows while Jerry, Eddie, and Milton ran for the dojo. The shadow warrior stood there on guard watching the young boy enjoy the comfort of his friend.

Jerry's POV

"HOLY CRAP! What just happened?" I asked the guys when we got to the dojo. Okay, so I blew the horn and soon was getting slammed into Milton while Eddie was screaming like a little girl, when he was getting a wedgie. This dude, in all black soon jumped out of the shadows, beat us up, and disappeared in thin air. That is when we took off running for the dojo. I realized that Kim and Jack were still sleeping while we were getting the snot beat out of us. We were attacked by a ninja or some guy dressed in black. The ninja makes more since, wait I'm confused. Why was Jack sleeping with Kim? Maybe he is in love with Kim, wait if Jack is in love with Kim, I don't what to screw their relationship. I need to go talk to the guys about this.

Jack's POV

I awoke next to Kim and I pulled her in closer to me. I felt her turn over and face me and whisper, " I love you Jack with all my heart."


End file.
